The Days of Our Lives
by roxieeswan
Summary: just my view on whats gonna happen in Eclipse..with a few twists and turns along the way.
1. Prologue

This is going to start right where New Moon ends. Oh yea…disclaimer.

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, and its all Stephanie Meyers. Darn.

Edward and Bella walked toward the path in the woods where Charlie stood, his face now a bright purple.

"Bella…what in the hell were you thinking? A MOTORCYCLE????" Charlie screamed putting emphasis on the last word. "And I want to talk to you alone, not with that bloodsucker!!!

When Charlie said bloodsucker, Edward looked shocked and Bella's mouth dropped and hung open.

"Yes!! I know about vampires and werewolves! Jacob just explained it all!" Charlie said evenly.

"Dad. I really don't want to do this…but I'm an adult now. You can't just order me around. And if you cant except Edward AND his family AND his...condidtion... you can forget about me in your life. I love Edward, with all my heart, and you can't change that! Dad I love you , but if you cant accept Edward in to our house…..then ill move in with him. And I really don't want to hurt you." Bella stated firmly. There were tears coming out of her eye, remembering the times when Edward and her dad had gotten along so well. She remembered them watching TV, and doing…..manly stuff. She just wished her dad-

Charlie shouts cut off her thinking. "I don't want you out of my life, Bella! It's just HIM and what he did to you!! I dint want you going back to zombie mode!!"

Bella looked at Edward. She saw pain, anger, sadness and regret in his eyes. She took his hand and gave him a little smile.

"Get away form my daughter you filth! Never come back! You don't deserve her!!" Charlie was getting out of hand. Bella was crying. Edward looked pissed.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and led her away from her shrieking dad. He carried her to the car, Bella sobbing. Edward sped away at full speed, driving to the meadow.

As Edward was driving, he whipped out his cell phone and called Alice. All Bella heard of the conversation was Edward: "Charlie knows…..yes about that what else is there to know?...mmhhmm…….ok…..yeah me and Bella are going to the meadow right now…..you'll meet us there?...great…….ok……the mutt told him……yes we are going to have to run…we cant stay here Alice……I don't know we'll figure something out….yes Bella is coming with us…..ok…bye."

"Are we leaving?" Bella asked fearfully.

"Yes." Answered Edward shortly.

When he got there he took Bella in his arms and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Its ok" and with that Edward scooped Bella up in his arms and ran full speed toward the meadow.

Okk please review!! I promise that the next chapter WILL be longer…this is just the prologue. Not very interesting. But it will be. Haha and I promise a few cliffies…sorry cant help it…….

-roxiee


	2. The Stars

OOKK here it is…chapter 1!! I plan on this being like a 30-40 chapter thing. So just bear with me!! And disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight. Or new moon. Or titanic.

Bella felt the wind brushing past her as Edward led her farther into the woods toward the meadow. When he got there, he ran to the middle. It was a normal day in Forks, rainy and gloomy. Edward sat on the ground and pulled Bella down with him, until she was sitting contently on his lap.

"Where are we going?" she asked, sighing.

"You'll see when we get there. But I promise…you'll like it. It's sunny there."

"Ok. Will everyone be coming with us?" Bella asked, craning her neck to get a better look at Edwards face.

"Yes" was all he said. He breathed in a long deep breath and looked down at her sitting in his lap. He leaned in closer, until their lips met. Bella was used to this by now, restraining herself even though she wanted more. Then Edward started to separate her mouth with his tongue. Bella gasped but wasn't complaining. When Edward realized what he was doing, he jumped up at vampire speed and raced to the edge of the meadow, where the meadow and forest met. But Bella's reaction wasn't what he expected. She looked angry. And mad. At him.

"You know Edward….just change me now! I don't give a damn about the stupid agreement. I can't stand this! I want more…I hate the way every time we go for something a little more then respectable kissing, you dash off!" Bella screamed. She was having a little temper tantrum.

"Bella I don't want to condemn you a life of….nothing! We aren't here…..we just are! You would exist, seeing all those who die around you-"

Bella cut him off by shouting to him, for he was still by the edge of the woods.

"Edward!! And that's what's going to happen if you don't change me! You'll see me die…its going to happen eventually! And there's nothing your going to be able to do to stop it! And about your reasonless existence….I don't care as long as I'm with you! You are my closest thing to heaven!!" after Bella screamed that she burst out crying and ran off to the other side of the meadow.

Edward ran towards her and caught her within seconds.

"I'll make you a promise. Go to prom with me and ill change you the morning after prom. Ok? That's only 5 day's away." he whispered in her ear.

Bella nodded and turned around to face him.

Just at that moment, a certain vampire shouted and came their way. It was Alice.

"Hello Bella. Hello Edward. Well I can't stay and chat long, Jasper and Esme are at the house packing. But we made a plan. We will stay here until prom night. Then we will go THERE" and with the word there she turned to Edward and winked, almost so fast Bella didn't see it. Then she continued "and then we will bite Bella. Ok? Good, because their waiting for me back at the house. Bye!! Oh yea Bella, your hair looks cute like that!!" and with that Alice left.

"Geez, she was in a hurry wasn't she?" Bella said quietly.

"Yeah…."Edward drifted off into thought for a minute. Then he turned and pulled Bella to him. Bella looked up to face him,

"And what about the other thing….the restrictive intimacy?" she said softly, blushing the whole time.

"I think I can work on that…."he whispered, lightly kissing her neck.

Bella and Edward were at his house 2 nights later, watching Titanic. They were at the very end part, where Rose was on the Carpathia. Bella was outright sobbing; Edward just had a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Why are you laughing? Jack just died?!" Bella scolded him.

"I'm not laughing at the movie, I'm laughing at you" he said matter of factly.

"Why?" she looked up at him with wide eyes that seemed a little angry.

"Your face, during the part when he drew her in the nude, and in the car, was bright red the whole time." Edward said chuckling. Bella didn't say anything, she just blushed more.

"I want to take you somewhere Bella." He asked.

"Where?" she said looking up at him.

"To the stars."

The next morning Bella woke up. She looked around and saw that she was on Edwards couch. In his room. But there was no Edward. Slowly, she got up and realized she was naked. She blushed so hard her feet turned red when she remembered last night. She threw on a pair of Edwards's boxers and his t-shirt. Then she slowly crept toward the bathroom. Just when she got to the door, she was pulled back and slammed against the wall.

"What did you do to him?" Alice asked fiercely in her face.

"Edward? I don't know, really Alice I don't! I woke up and he wasn't there! Do you know where he is?" Bella asked a little frightened since Alice still had her pinned up against the wall.

"He came out this morning, looking miserable, and went straight toward his car and just drove away." Alice's voice was a little softer knowing that Bella didn't dump Edward or anything. "What did you guys do last night?" Alice's question caught Bella of guard. She blushed from head to toe, and that's when she saw the bruises. Big, black and blue on her wrists. She faintly remembered Edward holding her wrists last night when they ummm….did it. Then Alice saw them and gasped, just for dramatics.

"Did you guys…do it last night?" Alice whispered just so Bella could hear her. Bella simply nodded, to embarrassed to say anything. "Why didn't I see this?! That's why Edward is so depressed!! He thinks he hurt you last night! Let me see if there are any other bruises." And with that Alice led Bella into the bathroom. She lifted off Bella's shirt with a quick movement. Bella somehow seemed to get even redder. When Bella saw her back, she gasped. A big, red scratch had appeared there, going from her shoulder to opposite hip. There were no other bruises. Alice gave Bella back her shirt and she put it on quickly.

"It doesn't hurt! I didn't even notice it! That's why he left; he thought he had hurt me!" Bella said frantically.

"And we're going to find him." Alice said and grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her into her room.

After Alice had primped Bella up, she led her downstairs to get in Alice's car. It was new, Bella saw.

"2007 Yellow Corvette." Alice announced proudly. Alice got a premonition then, and sped off. Bella had barely buckled her seatbelt, and was flung into the dashboard.

"Sorry" Alice muttered. Then they arrived at the destination. It was a small clearing in the middle of the forest, pretty, but not beautiful like the meadow. And in the middle of the clearing, Bella saw Edward. But he wasn't alone. There was another Vampire, a female. And her tongue was down his throat. Bella whimpered a startled cry, and then Edward and the female turned towards her. Edward looked like he was in a daze, and then she saw who the female was.

Victoria.

Haha cliffie!! Don't worry; I'm not separating Bella and Edward! And if you don't get the part about take me to the stars, that's what rose says to jack before they…ahem…do it. Well, next chappie should be up by this weekend! And please review, ill take criticism! But not too mean, please!!

roxiee


	3. Forgiving

Ha-ha thanks for all the reviews! Well, here it is, and at record speed may I add! And you all are yelling about Edward in your reviews, but it's NOT HIS FAULT! Ok? Just remember that! Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or new moon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sorry" Alice muttered. Then they arrived at the destination. It was a small clearing in the middle of the forest, pretty, but not beautiful like the meadow. And in the middle of the clearing, Bella saw Edward. But he wasn't alone. There was another Vampire, a female. And her tongue was down his throat. Bella whimpered a startled cry, and then Edward and the female turned towards her. Edward looked like he was in a daze, and then she saw who the female was. _

_Victoria._

Bella just stood there. Frozen. Alice took a step toward Edward and Victoria, thought Edward was now at least 5 feet from her. He looked shocked, and devastated. He knew Bella thought that he had kissed Victoria on his own doing.

"You little bitch!" Alice screamed at Victoria and raced toward her. Her and Victoria collided with a loud crack and fell to the floor wrestling. Bella was paying so much attention to Alice, she barely noticed Edward race out of the small clearing. Alice and Victoria were still fighting, throwing punches and kicking at each other. Bella just kind of zoned out, and was just saying "_How could he do this to me? He said he loved me! That shitty whore had to come and ruin everything! Oh my god, Edward. What if he doesn't love me anymore?" _Bella had slowly started to cry, without even noticing it. Soon she was being carried off into the woods, not knowing who was carrying her. She looked to where Alice was, and saw that Rosalie and Jasper had suddenly joined in the fight. She didn't know where Edward was. She looked up to see who was carrying her, and saw Emmett's grim face.

"Why aren't you in the fight?" Bella asked softly, so softly it was almost a whisper. He didn't answer her question.

"It's not his fault you know." Emmett stated. Then he remained quiet.

"That's what I'm trying to believe." Bella said bitterly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Emmett had walked Bella back to the house, she saw that his car was gone, Alice was out front, and there was smoke coming up from the back yard. Rosalie and Jasper couldn't be found.

"Bella, we got her!! She's dead!" Alice said excitingly.

"That's nice….."Bella said, drifting off into no where again.

"Where's Jasper and Rosalie? And Esme and Carlisle? Emmett questioned.

"Jasper is out looking for Edward, Rosalie is out with the fire that's burning Victoria, and Esme and Carlisle are at Port Angeles. They wanted to get all of us a graduation present." Alice said.

"Oh, well I'm going to go see Rosalie. Here, help Bella up to your room." Emmett said and handed Bella off to Alice.

"I can stand, you know." Bella spat out angrily.

"I know. And you need to forgive Edward. And stop being so mad. It wasn't his fault. Victoria is a seductress, one of her….err….many talents. Edward was just walking in the woods. Then she came up to him, and put him under her spell. He couldn't help it. And now he feels horrible. So when he does come back, don't be too harsh on him, ok? He already feels bad enough for hurting you last night." Alice said swiftly.

"But that wasn't his fault! I wanted that! I don't care if he hurt me! Hwy does he always blame everything on him?" Bella said, starting to cry. She missed him already, knowing that it wasn't his fault.

"Ok. Now let's go and get you ready to take your man back with open arms!!" Alice said a little too loud, for she was ready to play dress up Bella.

"You get way too psyched up about this…." Bella said, and was whisked off to get ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Bella looked gorgeous. She might even pass for a vampire, except for the whole drinking blood thing. She was wearing a plain black tank top that went very well with her pale skin. She had a pair of dark jeans, and a black pair of ballet flats. Her hair was down and lightly curled, so it went down to the upper part of her back. She had on a little eyeliner, and light pink lipstick. As Alice put it, she looked hot.

"Alice, why am dressed up like this?" Bella asked.

"Because I saw you and Edward going on a date tonight. And I wanted you to look special." Then she winked at Bella, which she thought was a little hint to what was going to happen.

"And this was planned out before the whole Victoria thing? I don't want to go just because he feels bad about today." Bella said.

"No! I saw this last night!! It will be so….romantic!" Alice squealed excitingly.

"Ok. But only if you say so."

When Bella carefully walked down the stairs later that night, she tried really hard not to slip. When she reached the bottom, she looked around. Then she saw him. Edward. Her sanctuary. He was so still, just looking at her. He looked somber, afraid that Bella was mad at him. Bella then smiled warmly at him, and he perked up immediately. He walked swiftly to her side, picked her up by the waist so she was eye level with him.

"I love you." He mouthed to her.

"I love you too." She mouthed back, and with that he led her out to where his car was parked. He gingerly set her down in the passenger seat, and walked normally to the driver's side. As they drove off, Edward going 105 mph, Bella tried concentrating on what was outside her window, but found that she couldn't. It was a blur of green and dark blue, since the sun was setting. So, after finding that just gave her a stomach ache, she turned to look at Edward. He looked so…godly. Just staring at the road ahead of him. When he noticed her looking at him, he turned toward her. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and gently put it to his mouth to kiss it. After that he held his hand in hers and just looked at her.

"Listen Bella about today-"He began but she cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bella said shortly. She turned towards him. "Not now anyway."

"Ok. Let's just go on a regular date now." He said.

"Ok" she said and they drove off toward Port Angeles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is!! No cliffie…..ha-ha. Oh yeah, I have a favor to ask of my readers. I need a name for a new character. A boy, that's dangerous and he's a vampire. So any bad boy names please send to me!! Thanks! And please review!

roxiee


	4. Port Angeles

**Hello all, **

**Well here's chapter 4. **

**But don't think that all the chapters are going to come out this quick.**

**I'm just bored this weekend.**

**Thanks for all the name suggestions.**

**Well, the name I picked is….**

**Ha-ha you thought I was going to tell you? You'll find out later.**

**K, well here is chapter 4.**

**Bye.**

**Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New moon.**

When Bella and Edward arrived at the Italian restaurant, _Adriatic's, _they sat at a little booth in the back. There was no one around them, except an older couple a few booths away. Bella was sitting contently while they waited for the waiter to show up, and Edward was looking at the older couple with a certain longing in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked him, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking how that will never be us. You know, prom is tomorrow night. And were leaving the day after that. You really should see you dad. Just tell him that-" Edward was about to finish but Bella cut him off.

"Stop changing the subject. Edward, we were never meant to be that couple. If you were never changed, we would have never met! And I don't want to know what would happen if you hadn't been here. I might have gone out with Mike" Bella gagged at the thought. "Or I might be dead. Actually, I probably would be dead." Bella finished.

"Bella, I don't want to condemn you to a life of just….being. Your not alive, you would just…..be. There's nothing for you if I turn you!" Edward almost shouted.

"There's you!!" Bella yelled. And with that, she stormed away, almost shoving the approaching waiter into the wall. Edward walked at a human pace towards her. When he got out to the car, thinking she would be there, he was surprised to find she wasn't. He looked around and saw that she wasn't there. Suddenly, he remembered Bella's other experience in Port Angeles when she went with Jessica. Edward raced off toward the nearest alley. He went walking around listening to people's thoughts, seeing if they had seen her. Then he caught one persons mind. All Edward could here was _"I need to eat. And to find that stupid Bella girl. Victoria's death needs to be avenged."_

Edward was a little worried, since he couldn't find out who was thinking that. Also, that persons mind was getting harder and harder to read. Suddenly, Edward couldn't hear it anymore. When he turned the next corner, he saw who was thinking those thoughts, since he could hear them again. Then he smelled Bella. She smelled close, even though he couldn't see her. He caught up to the man, and was very surprised. Edward smelled the normal sweet scent of vampires, but then there was another smell. Like dog he thought. He walked up closer, and saw the man was very tall, with pale skin and dark brown hair, almost black. The guy's eyes were blue, which was very strange. Suddenly, he turned around and almost bumped into Edward. He sniffed the air, and suddenly sprints off towards the next corner. He acted like he didn't even see Edward. Edward followed the guy, and found him in the next alley, sniffing the air again. Then he turned around, and glared in Edwards's direction. He growled a little bit. Edward turned around to run to find Bella standing a few feet behind him.

"Bella? Come on, we have to leave!" Edward whispered hastily.

"What is that thing? I've been running from it for a while now." Bella whispered back, her voice shaking in horror.

"I don't know, but we have to go, now!!" Edward said and ran towards her to pick her up. He knew he couldn't outrun the thing while carrying Bella. He turned to look where the beast was. He suddenly saw it sniff, and ran towards them. Edward took off running toward the car. Every time he looked back, the thing seemed closer and closer to them. When they finally got to the car, he was only about 15 yards away from them. Edward quickly put a shaking Bella into the car. He got in as fast as he could, then he looked out the window. The man was standing there, looking at the car. He sniffed the air, and looked straight at Edward. His eyes looked a little unfocused, and he said loud enough just so Edward could hear.

"I'll be back." He said in a low voice and ran away. Edward turned to Bella.

"It's my entire fault! I should have never left the restaurant without you. I'm sorry. I was just mad and confused." She said softly.

"Bella, it's not your fault! And whoever that was, he's not human. I don't know what he was but I heard his thoughts. He works for Victoria." Edward said looking at her, even though he was going down the road at 90 mph.

"I'm scared. If you don't know what he is, how can you beat him? What if he gets to me first? You can't be there all the time Edward." Bella stated.

"I promise he won't lay a hand on you. If he does, I'll kill him." Edward said dangerously.

"Promise?" Bella asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Edward said chuckling.

"Ok." Bella said laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bella and Edward got back to the house, Bella went up to his room while he was informing the other family members about what had transpired that night. Bella had changed into a grey pair of sweats and a blue tank top. She was about to drift off into sleep, until she heard the door open and saw Edward walk in.

"What did they say?" she asked drowsily.

"They just want you to relax. Alice and Jasper are going to keep watch tonight. And she wants to take you shopping tomorrow.' Edward said.

"Ughhh…." Bella said not very excitingly.

"You'll be fine. I'm coming with you guys." Edward said. Bella just moaned she was too tired to even talk. Edward crawled onto his leather couch with her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. They just laid there for awhile. Soon Edward started humming Bella's lullaby. And she drifted off into sleep. He watched her for awhile. Then he got up and went downstairs to the living room. There sitting on the couch was a familiar face. He sniffed the air and turned around. Edward looked in the familiar blue eyes of his now former best friend.

"Hello Liam"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There ya go. **

**Liam is the name I picked!! **

**It sounds baddish.**

**Thank you Wicked lil Pixie for the name!! **

**Ha-ha I guess that can qualify as a cliffy….**

**Though not as bad as the other one.**

**Lol**

**Well, next chapter might be on tomorrow.**

**Because I have nothing better to do.**

**So…please review!! Thanks!!**


	5. My Story

**Hello again.**

**Ok….this chapter is really just a chance to explain some story lines.**

**In this chapter:**

**You find out who Liam is.**

**(If you guys haven't figured it out already, Liam is the guy that was after Bella in the last chapter.)**

**And they go shopping.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon.**

Edward looked at Liam, who changed a lot since he last saw him.

"What happened to you? And what are you?" Edward asked, stepping closer.

"A lot has happened since you last saw me." Liam replied, having a surprisingly deep voice.

"I have a lot of time. Tell me. I haven't seen you since 1943." Edward said nostalgically, remembering the old times. "And why are you working for Victoria? Do you know what she did to us? And why aren't you looking at me?" Edward almost yelled at him, but then he remembered that Bella was upstairs sleeping.

"Just let me start from the beginning, ok? I'll tell you everything." Liam replied evenly to Edwards's angry tone.

"Fine." Edward reluctantly agreed.

"Well, after you guys left, my grandfather came to see me. He told me I was a member of the Quilete tribe and that something may happen to me because of it. I didn't think anything of it, and then the pain came. It wasn't regular pain, it was like someone was ripping open my stomach and put something in me. And then the fire. It was burning all around me, until it just stopped. When I woke up, I couldn't see. Whatever that happened to me, it caused me to go blind. But there was someone there. They smelled sickly sweet, almost so sweet it made me nauseous. Then Victoria spoke to me. She said I was half vampire and half werewolf. I didn't believe it. These were things I only heard in fairy tales. But it was true. I had the qualities of vampires and a werewolf. My sense of smell was doubled than that of a regular werewolf. But I couldn't see. And before you ask, yes I turn into a werewolf, but I have more control over it then most werewolves. And I drink blood. And Victoria took me in. Her and James took care of me until I got a hold of my new…abilities. Then she trained me for 10 years. I realized that if she hadn't have bitten me in the middle of y transformation, I would be dead today. Werewolves don't live forever. Well, back to the story. Victoria trained me to kill werewolves. And sometimes vampires if they harm her. James never liked me because he thought I always liked her. But we know who I like, don't we Edward?" Liam said chuckling.

"You still like Alice? After all these years? And with Jasper?" Edward said humorously.

"Yes…well back to the story. When you guys killed James, Victoria was livid. She came to me and told me that if anything happens to her, I have to kill Bella Swan. She never told me that Bella is a friend of the Cullen's. I got quite a shock when I smelled you and her. I thought I must be hallucinating since I haven't eaten in a few weeks. I just decided that she must smell unique. So I went after her. And now I've come to get her. I have to avenge Victoria's death." Liam finished and sniffed around the room.

"Where is she?" He asked menacingly, now starting to get quite hungry.

"You put a hand on her and I will personally kill the living shit out of you."Just then Liam ran upstairs. But Edward was always a fast runner, and he beat Liam there. He blocked the door and called out for Alice to help him since everyone else was out hunting. Liam's face perked up when Edward yelled for Alice but still kept trying to get Edward out of the doorway. Finally Alice appeared and tried to push Liam into the wall. Liam was getting mad now and started to shake.

"Alice! Get out of here! He's going to change!" Edward yelled. That was a mistake. Bella was wide awake now, because of all the commotion in the hallway. She went to open the door and Edward fell back and shielded Bella. Liam then suddenly changed and Lunged at Bella. Edward spun around and threw Liam into the wall.

"Alice come and get Bella! I'll take care of Liam!" Edward shouted. Liam was starting to get up, still in his werewolf form. He growled at Edward, and lunged. Alice had come and grabbed Bella.

"Edward!" Bella yelled. She looked at Edward and saw him mouth 'I love you' to her. That was all she saw because Alice had gotten her to the car by now.

"Will he be alright?" Bella asked Alice, frightened.

"Hold on. I'll see." She said and closed her eyes even thought they were going 110 mph down the road. She suddenly perked up.

"Yes! He's going to be alright and we'll still have time to go shopping!" Alice said excitingly. Bella relaxed as soon as she said that.

"Where are we going now?" Bella questioned?

"We are just going to drive around for a bit. Liam will be….no more soon." Alice said grimly. She remembered when Liam was still human. He was so risky, always him and Edward doing stupid stuff. And then he always had that little crush on her. Jasper hated him. Alice smiled a little thinking back on better times with Liam. Victoria had made him a monster.

Alice looked at the clock, and realized an hour had pass by. It was 10:00 am, and Edward was probably wondering where they were. Alice turned onto the road that led to the house. When they pulled into the driveway, Edward was out waiting for them. Bella jumped out of the car and ran towards him. He picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm so glad you alright." She whispered in his ear.

"Me too. He was working for Victoria you know." Edward said.

"Really? Well it's good you got him." Bella said softly. Then she stood up on her tip toes and gently kissed him on the lips. Edward kissed her back, and Bella reached up to ran her fingers threw his hair-

"Hey you two love birds we still got to go shopping! Prom is tonight!" Alice butted in impatiently. Edward and Bella laughed and followed to get in her car.

When they got to the mall, Alice went straight toward the first store that had dresses in it. Alice kept picking out dresses for Bella, but they were all too bright, too dull, too revealing, or too grandmotherish. Alice saw her dress the moment they walked into the 14th-yes, 14th- store. She gasped and ran towards it. Bella looked at it and knew that that dress was made for Alice. It had a bluish silverish tint to it, and black netting going over that. It had small straps, and reached the floor. There was a deep v-neck and on the waist there was diamond belt like things going around it. Bella thought it fit Alice perfectly. Now all they had to was to find Bella a dress. Finally, they found it. It was a soft lime green color, no straps, and a full bottom. There was embroidery on the bust and waist, and some of the hips. Edward loved it, and so did Alice and Bella. When they had purchased their dresses and gotten shoes to go with it, they headed out to the car.

"Tonight is going to be fun!" Alice squealed excitingly.

**Ok. **

**There you go. **

**Prom is going to be in the next chapter.**

**And the links to see the prom dresses are there too.**

**Please review.**

**I'll be happy. **

**roxiee**


End file.
